


Быть протоссом

by Ishaen



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Джим не привык рыдать над трупами.





	Быть протоссом

«Скотти Болджер» №8, бутылка которого с трудом была найдена в закромах кантины Гипериона, мерно плескался в стакане, отражая мигающие с подозрительной частотой лампы на потолке. Рейнор не обращал внимания на редкие вздрагивания корабля, хоть каждый следующий и грозил перевернуть столик вместе с сидящим за ним терраном. 

Джим не привык рыдать над трупами. Лучше помянуть друга или не очень за бутылочкой виски. Но когда число твоих «друзей и не очень» начинает стремительно уменьшаться — недолго и спиться. А люди сейчас нуждались в Рейноре. 

Гибриды. Мебиус. Амун. Последнее имя внушало ужас даже в вечно непробиваемого Валериана, в золотой шевелюре которого за последние несколько лет наверняка прибавилось с пару прядей седых волос. М-да. Неудачное у парнишки начало правления выдалось...

Их крайне шаткое положение спас всадник на белом коне... Ну или протосс на здоровенном золотом корабле — Рейнору не до деталей. Артанис им бескорыстно помог, утащив к себе проклятый артефакт, весь в трещинах и странных повреждениях. Джим мог поклясться, что в последний раз на гладкой черной поверхности не было ни единой царапинки! Что с ним мог сделать добрый доктор Наруд — оставалось загадкой. 

Впервые за много лет командир вблизи увидел дружелюбных протоссов. Иерарх и его армия широкими шагами прорывали заграждения Корпуса... и не обращали внимания на усиленные этим «Ключом» атаки гибридов, от которых голова у Джима болела до сих пор. А потом он увидел такой знакомый темно-золотистый клинок на запястье бывшего кхалая и все понял. 

Артанис не вдавался в подробности о смерти Зератула. Но последний был мертв — а, значит, с прошлым Рейнора связывали только Иерарх, Сара да экипаж Гипериона. И то, не весь. 

Скольким еще суждено погибнуть за то, чтобы обеспечить им всем чертово светлое будущее, в которое так верит Мэтт? Сколько еще нужно жертв для Темного Бога, чтобы насытить его смертями? И что-то подсказывало Рейнору, что счет пойдет на миллионы, если не больше. Протоссы, люди, зерги — они все восстали против общего врага... чтобы потом снова воевать друг с другом.

Даже протоссы, «прекрасные перворождённые» и «стремные рептилоиды», не могли предотвратить внутренние конфликты. 

Когда-то давно Зератул сказал ему, что Джим слишком похож на протосса и должен был родиться на Айуре. Тогда он лишь посмеялся. Сейчас же...

Рейнор снова глянул в стакан. Перед ним уже в бессчетный раз проносилась вся его жизнь. Первый человек, побывавший на планетах протоссов обеих фракций. Даже нашел среди них друзей. Жаль только, что он их почти всех пережил...

Тассадар. Могучий воин, во всех отношениях. Его уважали все без исключения. Джим сначала ненавидел того, кто убивал беззащитных... но увидев истинные мотивы Вершителя и его раскаяние — смог простить. Без страха пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти всех их. 

Артанис. Рейнор фактически пронаблюдал становление этого молодого протосса. От самого начала и до вершины. Достойный ученик своего учителя. Рейнору он напомнил его самого в молодости. Наивный, но уже не зеленый, полный энергии и силы. Лишь он один остался в живых. 

Феникс. Они особенно хорошо сдружились; может даже потому, что были похожи — оба находили себя в войне. А еще терран любил шутить насчет имени протосса, а тот лишь посмеивался. Умер в бою, дважды, как истинный тамплиер. 

Алдарис. Конечно, первой мыслью у Джима было врезать этой заносчивой расистской чешуйчатой заднице с хвостом по морде. И второй мыслью тоже. И третьей. Лишь силой воли он удерживался от острот в сторону старого Судьи, хотя тот и часто напрашивался. А потом, когда командир узнал, как он погиб, то лишь скрипнул зубами. Вот так оно и бывает — когда ты прав, тебе никто не верит, но в итоге последние расплачиваются за свое недоверие...

Рашжагал он видел лишь мельком пару раз, но судя по тому, как отзывался о ней Зератул — протосская леди явно была политиком покруче всех Менгсков вместе взятых. Она тоже погибла. От руки своего самого доверенного воина. 

И, наконец, сам зеленоглазый пророк. Год назад он видел его в последний раз. И в жизни не думал, что множество раз уходивший от Керриган, от зергов, от гибридов, скрывающийся в тенях от смерти прелат погибнет именно что от теней — от их повелителя. Джим никак не ожидал услышать о нем... в таком ключе: Зератул казался ему бессмертным, могучим псиоником и воином. На деле же бедняга просто пытался встать между молотом и наковальней — и момент, когда он не успел уйти от удара, не заставил себя ждать. Рейнору было жутко — от бессилия самой развитой расы, от всемогущества Падшего бога, от всей этой новой войны, которая больше напоминала апокалипсис. 

Каждый знал, на что идет. Но никто из них не заслужил такой смерти, какой он умер. Рейнор наконец опрокинул в себя виски и поставил злосчастный стакан обратно на столик. Единственный плюс того, что корабль раздолбан в хлам — капитан ему больше не нужен и ничем помочь не может, а весь экипаж пытается устранить неполадки. Одиночество — лучший друг раздумий. 

Знали бы они, что их командир убивается по, казалось бы, вражеской расе... Но Рейнор всегда отличался от своих собратьев по разуму и оружию. Прав был Зератул. 

Джим явно должен был быть протоссом.


End file.
